Dragon Ball Z: The Avengers Saga
by Grande Crosse
Summary: A battle with a demon leaves a saiyan stranded in New York. Are they friend or foe? And what darkness lurks, ready to strike at earth? Find out now on Dragon Ball Z!
1. Iron-Man's Strange-ish Day

**Dragon Ball Z: The Avengers Saga**

Avengers/Dragon Ball Xenoverse

Crossover

[Disclaimers]

I don't own things owned by other people, I do own any unique characters. I did not make any money off of this...

This is a crossover idea I had kicking around in my head while playing _Dragon Ball Xenoverse_ and watching _Avengers_ , and it just wouldn't leave me alone. Of course it's also grown somewhat since the idea first started stirring around in my head. I most certainly didn't originally intend to include Spider-Man or Justice League (for now these two properties will only have minor appearances in this story, maybe they might play a bigger role later).

But I hope everyone enjoys the story, likes it, and reviews.

There aren't any pairings in this story apart from any that are cannon (example: Tony/Pepper) but don't expect anything more than brief romance, if any at all.

[Iron Man's Strange-ish Day]

 _It's strange what you can call normal when you're surrounded by the obsurd_ , Tony Stark thought to himself although that was not for the first time. His life had taken a drastic change into strange waters after that faithful day when, to save his own life, he had implanted a power source into his chest. Meeting a figure from Norse mythology, working with a barely constrained rage monster, and fighting alongside an American icon had certainly also tempered his definitions of both normal and strange. Standing off an alien invasion from the far side of the universe alongside two super spies may have had a hand in that as well.

Although, to be fair, his day started off normal-ish.

It started with his now weekly attempt to recruit a certain wall-crawling, web-slinging, masked vigilante to join the Avengers. Spider-Man, who he was convinced was a late teen, seemed interested in the offer but continually begged off. Tony wasn't dissuaded by the refusal, but was more interested in just hanging around him.

And if it weren't for their costumes and the fact they were exchanging wits on the top of the Chrysler Building, they might as well be employer and very cheeky employee. Tony was hoping to find out who the young man was so he could offer him a job at Stark Industries because he certainly seemed brilliant enough, if underfunded. Tony liked the kid and he certainly had style and he didn't seem to take himself too seriously, both attributes he could appreciate. Because as much as he liked his fellow team-mates they often had a serious lack of humor.

After that, things took a turn for the strange starting with the car jacker. A car jacker, in of themselves, wasn't that strange even for New York where most people wisely used public transportation. Except this particular car jacker decided to steal a yellow Hummer... By lifting it up over his shoulders and running away with it.

He was of two minds about the whole situation.

First, _Who steals a yellow Hummer_? Tony thought to himself.

Followed up by, _Who even buys a yellow Hummer?_

Now normally car jackers weren't a big enough concern to warrant the attention from the Avengers, that being more Spider-Man's thing, but something told him that if this guy was strong and fast enough to lift a Hummer and run away with it that he might be outside the league of the police as well as Spider-Man so Tony decided to intercede. Besides which, a little public service and people would appreciate it.

He wound up doing more damage than the criminal and had to be saved by Spider-Man who both managed to contain the worst of the damage and apprehend the criminal without too much fuss. _The moral of the story_ , Tony decided as he watched the criminal swaying from a lamppost with his own Iron Man armor webbed between two buildings not too far off, _is never try anything you're not used to_.

Both because of the extensive damage to his suit and the fact it was completely gummed up by webbing, which he really didn't blame on Spider-Man, he had to have the old suit taken in and a new one brought out.

The day didn't get much better for him and as it came to a close he wish he could selectively remove the memory of day from his mind.

 _That talking ape had to be a figment of my imagination, right?_ Tony thought to himself and then decided that he really didn't want to know, just thankful it was the Justice League that took care of that mess. And he silently resolved to himself to get drunk as soon as humanly possible, if not sooner.

"Well, at least the day can't get any worse." Tony said aloud to himself, not caring if anyone heard it.

Suddenly there was a loud crackle in the air and the familiar sight of a portal appeared high in the atmosphere roughly overhead.

"Why did I say that?" Tony complained, again to no one in particular.

It turned out he needed not to have worried, however, as the portal didn't stay open for very long. Certainly not long enough to discharge an entire alien armada, but a prone figure did fall out of it just before the portal snapped shut as suddenly as it opened. By the time the portal had closed Tony had already changed trajectories and aimed at the falling person and accelerated rapidly. The portal had barely closed when he drew level with the falling person and then changed trajectories one more time to match their falling speed. And by the time he changed trajectories with his load, there was nothing to suggest that there had ever been a portal at all. It was like he had practiced that maneuver a thousand times before.

Tony speed off to Avenger Tower he had to laugh a little at his luck. The day started off normal-ish and ended normal-ish, because the strangeness of the sudden portal aside it was still normal for women to fall into his arms...

A few days latter found him in Nick Fury's office on board the helicarrier, which was hovering over Hudson Bay, sans Iron Man suit. They had also confiscated all his electronic devices, even the keys to his Ferrari, as he was prone to hacking their computers and he was feeling vulnerable.

Which was probably the intention.

Nick Fury stared at him carefully with his one good eye, unnerving him. "So... Hello Fury. How about that weather, hey?"

He was met with silence initially, and then the older man finally spoke. "I've been reading up on reports from Monday. I have to applaud your initiative in trying to catch that car thief, that would have certainly made the Avengers more approachable to the public... Had you actually succeeded."

"I know, right? That was my thought, too. But..."

"Save it, Stark. The damage wasn't too bad, in fact I think it was your suit that suffered the worst damage, and no one was hurt. Although Spider-Man has posted pictures of the whole thing on his blog."

"I know! I've seen the blog that night and I think I've become the butt of the joke all over the Internet!"

"Pretty much, you have. Although I don't think that was his intent. But next time, Stark, I don't care if it's Red Skull himself stealing a car leave it to Spider-Man."

"I've already learned that lesson, thanks... Speaking of the bug, have you spoken to him?"

"Well, I did have to get some of the details from him directly. So yes I did. I've heard that you're still trying to recruit him."

"I am, I really want him on our team. You just got to know that Batman will want to recruit him for the Justice Leaue."

"I've no doubt about that, but for now give the kid a break. He's still just a senior in high school, he doesn't have the time or energy to be a superhero full time."

Tony nodded his understanding, filling away that information for later. He wondered if Fury let slip that tidbit on purpose... Yeah, definitely he did. They went over his other misadventures of that day, including the one with the talking ape that continually spoke in the third-person and referred to himself as Grodd. It felt good to have a few laughs at the expense of someone else beside himself for a change, and he was in a good mood when Fury finally broached the subject he probably had brought him on board to talk about in the first place...

"So I hear you have yourself a new housemate."

That sly son of a... Oh well, he knew it was coming. Might as well give Fury what he wanted...

[To be continued...]


	2. A Warrior Named Beet

**Dragon Ball Z: The Avengers Saga**

An Avenger/Dragon Ball Xenoverse Crossover

* * *

[Disclaimer]

I don't own things that I don't own, I do own things that I do. Nothing in this tale is based on real events or people, with special exceptions. Don't expose to direct sunlight, don't water, don't feed after midnight, and whatever you do please don't sue.

This another crossover fan fiction by yours truly, featuring _The Avengers_ and _Dragon Ball Xenoverse_. It contains spoilers, action sequences, violence, full or partial nudity, and other content not appropriate for all readers. Viewer discretion is advised. Only pairings in the story are those considered canon for whatever series winds up getting crossed into it, so don't expect something like Tony/OC or Bruce/Steve because it ain't happening here bub.

And as always please review the story if you enjoyed or have any constructive criticism.

* * *

[Recap]

Last time, on Dragon Ball Z!

Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, was having a very rough and strange day! And just when he thought the day was finally over, a complete stranger quite literally fell out of the sky and into his arms!

Now he must seek answers for the mystery of who this unknown woman is, what she is, where she is from, and why she fell out of a portal in the middle of the sky! Find out all of this right now, on this installment of Dragonball Z!

* * *

[The Warrior Named Beet]

"So I heard that you have a new house guest." Fury said, the one eyed man finally getting to the subject that he had been waiting to broach for the past couple of hours since Tony had entered the office.

Usually he was non-cooperative, but decided that he was going to share what he knew. But first he had to know, "Why ask me about her? She's on board, waiting to talk to you right now."

"I am aware of that, but I wanted your impressions on her first."

Well, that was certainly reasonable.

"To start off with, she's not human even though she could pass for one."

Tony started accelerating towards Avenger Tower, mostly because it wasn't that far off from where the portal had dumped the strange woman into his lap. Partly because it had a state of the art infirmary and a very dedicated, if overworked, medical professional. A cursory glance told him that she could use both. She had cuts, bruises, burns, and what was left of her clothes were in taters.

 _What has she been through_? Tony asked himself rhetorically, knowing he'd find out later provided she survived. He called ahead and alerted the doctor and Steve, since he had extensive combat medicine training, that he was coming in with a wounded civilian.

The first clue that they had that she was not human was the tail they had initially thought was an accessory of some sort. As they stripped her looking for wounds they found out it was an actual limb. At first they thought that they were dealing with a human with an extra appendage, but they scanned her now naked form using a variety of medical sensors just to be safe and confirmed that she was, indeed, not human.

She didn't appear to have any internal injuries that they could find on the scanner, despite her extensive external wounds which appeared to be healing at a somewhat advanced rate.

"The internal scans indicated a different internal arangement of a few of her internal organs." Taking out a folder that he had brought with him in his brief case, he put it on Fury's desk. "Her heart, for example, is at the center of her chest rather to the left like a human's would be. It is also larger than the average human heart. With that, her high muscle mass, and her dense bone structure, we currently believe that her race evolved on a planet with a much higher gravity than earth's.

"She's very physically fit and, strength wise, we think that she could be as strong as Steve or stronger. And with her healing capacity we barely needed to do anything besides from cleaning her wounds and bandage them. Which is all that doctor Goodman was comfortable doing anyhow since we don't know that much about her biology. In about four days, she was fully recovered. But she started to regain consciousness on the second day."

Bruce woke up early in the morning to check on the tower's newest guest, the mysterious young woman with the tail, as it was his turn. And even in the low level of the lights he could see that most of her worst injuries had already healed. She looked so much different cleaned up a dressed in the green hospital gown, almost fragile. He put his hand hand on the bandage that was on her neck and received quite the fright when his wrist was suddenly grasped by her right hand. He had to steady himself as getting so startled wasn't a good thing especially when you were essentially a time bomb waiting to go off.

Her dark eyes weren't all the way focused and she started to say something in a tired voice but Bruce couldn't recognize the language, it sounded Chinese but that was all he could determine. "It's okay, I'm just checking your injuries. Do you understand me?"

She nodded a little. "I do."

"So you speak English, that's good. Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Beet. Am I at Capsule Corp?"

He was about to answer but she had already lapsed back into unconsciousness, Beet's hand losing its grip. Bruce winced as he freed his hand and positioned Beet's arm back by her side. She had quite the strong grip.

"We didn't really get to figure out more until latter that day. She woke up again, only stronger."

Beet was awake again when Bruce came back in the evening, and more alert than she had been in the morning. Steve was there as well, watching the news although Bruce had no doubt it was to keep an eye on Beet. She paid him no mind and instead was enjoying some pudding that she managed to procure, probably from Goodman.

"Good evening Beet, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if if I hurt you earlier, mister..."

"Bruce Banner. And you didn't hurt me that much although you did scare me a bit, I'm not afraid to admit."

"That's good. The man sitting over there pretending to watch the television hasn't told me anything yet. Do you think you could?"

Steve gave her a funny look and spoke up, "My name is Steve Rogers, by the way."

Beet was still paying him no mind, though.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"All I really want to know right now is where I am. I don't think I'm at Capsule Corp."

"I don't know of any Capsule Corp, but you're inside the Stark building. More commonly known as Avenger Tower."

Beet didn't even give a flicker of recognition.

"It's in New York?"

Still nothing.

"The United States of America?"

Nothing still.

"The planet Earth?"

She cocked her head at him but didn't reply. She didn't have to, she obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

"Do you mind if I ask what you are, Beet?" Bruce asked finally, with a sigh.

"I'm a saiyan, of course." Beet replied immediately, as if that should've been obvious.

"And that's what she said her race was called and had told us they were from a planet called..." Tony stopped to check his notes, "Vegeta. Apparently, though, it had been sterilized of all life by an alien warlord by the name of Frieza. He had thought to wipe out the saiyans because of some prophecy or another but failed. For one thing Vegeta wasn't even their original home world, and saiyans are mostly nomadic for another."

"And what became of this Frieza?"

"Killed by a hybrid saiyan, I think Beet called him Trunks."

"Apparently this Frieza never read any Greek tragedies, or he'd know of the self-fulfilling prophecy."

Now it was Tony's to stare at Fury, "Never mind. Do we know how she came to be here?"

"Fell through a fissure in time," Tony replied. Seeing Fury's look, Tony continued. "No, that's what Beet told us... Well..."

Doctor Goodman came to visit the young woman that afternoon to check on her. She seemed to be awake, and she was eating lunch. Well that was certainly a good sign, in his opinion. "Hello miss Beat! I'm doctor Goodman, how are you doing today?"

"Better, I guess."

"Do you mind if I examine your wounds?"

"I don't mind." Beet replied, standing up to disrobe without any hesitation. Goodman saw Steve, who was watching discretely, avert his eyes while blushing. Beet snickered at Steve's discomfort as her tail whisked a little bit in the air before looping securely around her waist like a fury belt.

"I'll see about getting you some under garments latter on. Do you have any preferences?"

"Sports bras and panties, if at all possible."

Goodman nodded and began to peel back bandages and remove them as needed when he found that the wounds had healed.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions that may sound stupid, but they are designed to check for possible brain damage."

Beet nodded her understanding.

"What is your name?"

"My warrior name is Beet, I don't really like my given name so I don't use it."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"I don't know what calendar you're using, but it was year 850 from where I'm from... I think."

"Do you know what happened to you before you came here?"

Beet hesitated at this point, but eventually started to answer. "There was a fight in a chasm in time, I think I fell through a distortion there as the chasm collapsed. I was trying to help stop Demigra... And Goku he..."

All of a sudden it was like she realized something important. "Goku!"

Before he even realized that Beet had moved, Goodman found her hands griping his shoulders. He was larger than Beet, but he had no doubt that she could snap him in two should she desire it. He noticed Steve was suddenly at attention, tensing to strike but Goodman shook his head no. "There were others there, did anyone else follow me out?"

"I'm sorry Beet, but you came out alone. But maybe they could have went through a different portal?" He supplied hopefully, trying to reassure her. Beet's grasp loosened somewhat, and her hands slipped down to his arms.

"I hope so. I'd hate to think of them dying in that hellish place with that demon."

"I'll tell you what, Beet. After I'm finished with your bandages, I'll get you some pudding. That should make you feel better."

Beet glanced up at the doctor, smiling broadly. "Trying to bribe me now, Goodman? That always works!"

"Are you sure you'd be able to eat it though? You've just had lunch."

Beet had already let him go and was dancing a little at the thought of getting some pudding but suddenly stopped, looked at him very sternly and proclaimed, "A wise being once said, 'There's always room for pudding.'" Goodman laughed at the way she said the old jingle so reverently and relented.

...Hold on a moment. "Say Beet? What is the name of the being who said that?"

"Majin Buu, he's a really strong fighter out of Satan City. I want to fight him one day."

"I see, well I hope you get to. I'll go get you that pudding now, you can go ahead and put on your gown." Doctor Goodman said as he left the room. Steve followed him out.

"I see. So what do you think of her?" Fury asked, trying to gauge Tony's opinion on Beet.

"She seems like a good sort. I think she likes fighting a bit much but she assures me that she prefers strong opponents over weak ones, and she hates underhanded tactics. Personally, I believe she'd get along just fine with Thor in that respect. Pepper and I had the opportunity to speak with her, and we both liked her."

It was the next day when Tony and Pepper came to visit her. Tony came bearing pudding, since he had heard she liked it, and Pepper came bearing clothes for the young saiyan woman.

"Hello miss Beet! How are you liking your stay in my humble abode?" Tony asked, offering her the pudding.

"Oh thanks! You must be Stark."

This took him back a little and Beet noticed, so continued on, "Rogers had described you as man with all the fake charm, so I knew it was you right away."

Pepper burst out laughing at this. "I just knew I was going to like you! Here's you some clothes."

"Oh thank you... Pots was it?" Beets said, accepting the clothes. She put aside the pudding and got dressed without paying Tony any mind, who in turn didn't pay her getting dressed any mind as he was watching the television. Apparently he had already heard about her indifference about her nudity in front of men.

"That's right, Pepper Pots. But you can call me Pepper though. It's such a strange name, I know."

"Not that strange, I know a woman named Bulma Briefs. She named her son Trunks Briefs."

That caused both Tony and Pepper to really laugh out loud as she finished dressing. "Ugh, I have to wear a dress? Why can't I wear what I was before?"

"I know, Beet. I didn't figure you for the kind of girl to normally wear dresses but there aren't that many human clothes suited for people that have tails. As for those clothes you wore before, they weren't in any shape to be worn anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, that's not your fault. What about the scouter? Was it badly damaged as well?"

At this Tony spoke up from his seat in front of the television, "If you're talking about that high tech monocle thing you wore on your face than no, it wasn't too badly damaged. I think I can even fix it for you if you can tell me its function."

"Oh sure. It has a number of different useful functions. It can..."

Tony produced another file for Fury, which were schematics for the scouter he had helped fix. "She's smart and was able to help me produce this schematic and integrate its functions into my suit despite that she had disclaimed being any kind of technician. She gets along fine with everyone at the tower. The only person that initially had a problem with her was Steve, and they worked that out although I think that's pending a fight."

Steve had followed Goodman out of the infirmary and to the kitchens on that level of the tower to talk to the doctor discretely.

"Doctor Goodman." He said, his voice at a low conversational tone. But the doctor could still tell that he had his misgivings, so he patiently waited Steve out. "Why did you stop me back there? We have no idea of the level of her strength, but she could have seriously injured you."

"But she didn't, now did she? Instead, she had gotten control of herself."

"But if she hadn't..."

"You know, I seem to recall a certain someone who woke up not too long ago from a really long sleep. The first thing he did was attack his nurse, injured several of the people trying to help him, and escaped his hospital. Compared to that I think Beet has shown a remarkable amount of restraint, don't you?"

"That's different though!"

"Is it? She's woken up in a strange place, amongst strange people, lost, confused, alone, afraid... I'm not really seeing the difference."

Steve had nothing to say in retort, because deep down he knew the doctor was right. He knew he had to earnestly apologize to Beet, but he didn't get around to it to after Bruce had left later that day.

After Bruce left, Steve approached Beet silently. After thinking about his behavior towards her through the day he was frankly ashamed of himself. She, perhaps sensing his intent, stared at him expectedly.

"I am really sorry."

Thinking that was perhaps not enough, he sought to explain himself. But Beet interrupted him, "Your actions were rude, Rogers, but they don't really need an explanation. You acted as you thought you must because you didn't know me but you did know that I am dangerous."

Steve didn't think it would be that easy, but he was glad to have her forgiveness.

"It is customary for my people for two warriors to fight each other for forgiveness though, so I must challenge you latter after I'm fully healed."

Steve didn't believe her for a second. "You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Absolutely, but my people look for any reason for a good fight so it's not far from the truth. Just promise me you'll fight me latter and I'll forgive you, okay?"

Steve nodded and then shook her proffered hand. "You have my word. Just promise you'll take it easy on me, okay?"

"That goes without saying. This will be by the current Budokai Tenkaichi rules. No powers, no transformative states, no items, no flying, no killing. Just skill versus skill. The winner is who ever makes the other admit defeat, causes them to lose consciousness, or knocks them out the ring. Just don't blame me if I knock you around a bit if you don't take me seriously."

"I think she's in the training bay taking care of that as we speak because I might've 'accidentally slipped' that Steve would be on board. All in all, though, I wouldn't mind her spending however long it takes for us to return her home at the tower." Tony said, knowing what Fury was likely thinking.

"That's good, she'll need the place to stay. I'd advise that you'd offer her a spot in the in the Avengers until she leaves as well, just to give her something to do."

Tony grinned at Fury, because he had already done precisely that...

[To Be Continued...]

* * *

This is the author speaking. You might be wondering about the clumsy bit with the quote about "Always room for pudding", but it was a discarded plot where Beet was to be from an alternate reality. And the Cosby quote would be the first clue as to her origins. But I decided not to use the plot and instead made it a quote from Majin Buu, since that's something he's likely to say anyhow.

And also you might be wondering about what the issue is with Beet's name. The concept of a 'warrior name' is something I thought might exist in a society such as the saiyans', I based it on the tradition of the curtesy name of Asian cultures. Specifically those of the Chinese since so much of the early parts of _Dragon Ball_ was based on Chinese culture and legend. As for why Beet and not something 'cool' like Mega X Death or Female Goku-chan is because those names, and names like them, are really stupid.

Also, Beet is supposed to be a full-blooded saiyan of a tribe of saiyans that currently live on chikyuu. I'll explain how they came to be on that planet in a future chapter but for now I'll leave that to your imaginations. But saiyan names are traditionally based on vegetables, which is why you have names like Kakarot or Raditz or Nappa or Videl (as in the onions, which is one reason why I had thought she was a saiyan at first), and beet is a vegetable. Beet's given name, which I choose to leave as a mystery for now, is also based on a vegetable.

And the current rules I devised for the Budokai Tenkaichi assume that aliens, transhumans, et cetera have become more prevalent. Such a competition, designed for martial arts exhibitions, would obviously seek to control for such things like saiyans that can go into a transformed rage mode. Although I also imagine there's a 'no holds barred' contest as well.


End file.
